New Code
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Steve had no idea how to wipe out the thing Hydra put in Bucky's mind, but he could work out a plan to prevent that thing from motivated by those who wanted to harm Bucky. What about a new code that was long enough?


**New Code**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

* * *

 **The story:**

"I feel really grateful to you, Nat. Sincerely, thank you very much." Steve Rogers closed his notes before he started to recite the words he just leant.

The red-haired agent shrugged when answered: "You're welcome, Cap." Before leaving Natasha turned back and smiled:"You are quite a good learner, Cap. Your accent is almost as good as Winter Soldier. Even I can hardly figure out you are actually an American."

Steve also smiled, in a very polite way. The American-sweetheart-style of smile vanished as soon as Natasha left his room. He took out a red-covered notebook with a star on it, and marched into a cell with no more hesitation.

It was a special cell for extremely dangerous prisoners. Perhaps not safe enough for some big guys such as Hulk, but just enough for Winter Soldier, who was once Steve's childhood best friend while known as the No.1 killing machine of Hydra at the moment.

It was hard and pain to imagine. But Steve forced himself with all the courage of Captain America to keep on working on his plan. Bucky Barnes would no doubt suffer, but after all it was better than a time bomb in his brain, which might cause more pain to the dark-haired man.

It is the last time. Steve swore quietly in his own mind. Since I had no idea to wipe out that thing Hydra put in your mind, Bucky… Captain Rogers narrowed his blue eyes with a little green in them, I could at least prevent you from being used, I promise.

James Barnes quivered slightly when he saw the red book in his captain's hand. However, all he gave him was a sight of faith. Steve had told him that he would deal with that thing in his mind, but he had to motivate it first.

Days as the asset of Hydra was a nightmare, but with Steve Rogers by his side, Bucky was brave enough to face it again.

"Sergent Barnes reports to Captain Rogers, ready for mission." The former Mr. Popularity from Brooklyn even had the mood of joking.

"Then let's begin." Steve took a deep breath.

"желание."

"ржавчина."

"семнадцать."

"рассвет."

"печь."

"девять."

"доброта."

"домой."

" грузовик."

"один."*

An expression leaked how nervous Steve was when he finished the last Russian word. Thank goodness, Winter Soldier looked calm.

"Ready to comply."

"Change your motivating code, soldier."

"Mission accept. Ready to accept new motivating code."

Steve took another deep breath before he started with a sincere tone: " You are James Buchanan Barnes, the best friend and most close and important person of Steve Rogers, who used to wear newspapers in his shoes with a mum named Sarah. Steve called you Bucky since you were both too young to join the army. I am Steve Rogers, not the Captain America you might see in the museum but just a kid from Brooklyn. Even when I had nothing I had you. You had promised you will not go without me, we are with each other till the end of the line..."

Captain America did have a gift for speech. It took him two or three hours to recall those memories in Brooklyn and in the army he shared with Bucky Barnes. He spent another two hours on expressing how he missed his closest and most important person after that accident on the train. He talked about his avenge to Hydra for one extra hour, and finally he gathered all his courage to say: "I love you, Bucky, I love you the way as a friend, a comrade, a soul mate, a lover, till the end of the line."

Finally Steve finished talking and closed the red book.

"Good evening, soldier."

"Motivating code changed, new motivating code positive."

-x-x-x

Zemo: желание, ржавчина, семнадцать, рассвет, печь, девять, доброта, домой, грузовик, один.

Winter Soldier: I suppose Russian is not your mother language, sir. What are you talking about?

Zemo: …What the hell is the fXXking new motivating code!?

-FIN-

* * *

*: Motivating code of Winter Soldier in the movie "Captain America: Civil War". Russian words, Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car.


End file.
